An electric aerial vehicle is an aircraft that is powered by an electric propulsion system. Typically, an electric aerial vehicle includes an energy storage device, which stores electrical energy prior to take-off. The energy storage device then supplies the stored electrical energy to the electric propulsion system, which uses the electrical energy to generate thrust for flying the electric aerial vehicle.